disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Meadows
"Mystic Meadows" is the thirty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First which aired on August 8, 2014. Plot Sofia and the Buttercups prepare to visit Mystic Meadows to earn their good deed badges, a home for retired sorcerers and sorceresses and also where Cedric's father Goodwin the Great and mother Winifred the Wise resign. Sofia invites Cedric to visit his parents however he is not keen on coming because his father has a habit of interrupting him when he tries to cast a spell. While the Buttercups spend time with the retired sorcerers, Sofia tries to help Cedric prove to his father that he is a great sorcerer and earn the family wand. However every time Cedric tries to cast a spell, Goodwin keeps interrupting him and he gets it wrong. In the end Goodwin blames Cedric for his mistakes and doesn't listen that he was actually the one at fault. Later on in the day, Sofia, Cedric and Goodwin enter the conjuring contest against an elderly sorcerer and the other Buttercups. Sofia, Cedric and Goodwin are close to winning but when Cedric tries the answer "Snowman" to their riddle, Goodwin again interrupts and they turn everyone into snowmen. Cedric tries to undo it all but again Goodwin interrupts and he accidentally conjures up a little sun causing the snowmen to melt. Sofia now thinks that enough is enough and finally gets him to see that the only reason Cedric makes mistakes because he keeps interrupting him, even though he was trying to help. Finally Goodwin listens and steps aside allowing Cedric to change everyone back and win the contest for them. As the Buttercups prepare to leave, they earn their good deed badges and Cedric is given the family wand. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Goodwin the Great *Russi Taylor as Winifred the Wise *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Isabella Acres as Jade *Fiona Bishop as Meg and Peg *Tim Gunn as Baileywick Songs *Mystic Meadows Trivia *Sofia's Buttercup troops return in this episode. *Meg and Peg make their second appearance on the show, their first appearance was in the episode "The Buttercups". *This is the second time Cedric's parents appear on the show, first time was in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice". *This is the first time Jade and Ruby get affected by magic. *The Family Wand is shown in this episode for the first time. *The Being Prepared badge Baileywick earned did not appear from his vest the whole episode. He kept it for safety. *This is the second time Cedric tries to use Wormwood as a test subject for his magic, the first time was in "Sofia the Second". *The first episode of Season Two where Amber, James and Roland do not appear, and the second episode to only feature Sofia after "The Little Witch". *The sixth episode that Sofia does not wear her signature dress throughout the whole episode. *A villager calls out "Huzzah! Huzzah!" a reference to the song in "The Flying Crown". *Madame Collette's character design is reused as one of the retired sorceresses at Mystic Meadows. Screenshots Mystic-Meadows-2.png Mystic-Meadows-3.png Mystic-Meadows-4.png Mystic-Meadows-8.png Mystic-Meadows-9.png Mystic-Meadows-10.png Mystic-Meadows-14.png Mystic-Meadows-16.png Mystic-Meadows-17.png Mystic-Meadows-18.png Mystic-Meadows-19.png Mystic-Meadows-20.png Mystic-Meadows-21.png Mystic-Meadows-22.png Mystic-Meadows-23.png Mystic-Meadows-24.png Mystic-Meadows-25.png Mystic-Meadows-26.png Mystic-Meadows-27.png Mystic-Meadows-28.png Mystic-Meadows-31.png Mystic-Meadows-32.png Mystic-Meadows-35.png Mystic-Meadows-36.png Mystic-Meadows-37.png Mystic-Meadows-38.png Mystic-Meadows-39.png Mystic-Meadows-40.png Mystic-Meadows-41.png Mystic-Meadows-42.png Mystic-Meadows-43.png Mystic-Meadows-44.png Mystic-Meadows-45.png Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes